nevermore_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lukazra
Lukazra is a half-orc fighter with dreams of becoming a knight. He is fiercely protective of his friends, especially his best friend Baelfire. He also has an intense dislike of magic, and all things magical. Past Lukazra was born in the shadow of Fangorn Keep, to his human mother Saadi and orc father Gnarsh. He has a younger sister Ubada, with whom he was close. That was until his parents separated, driven apart from their differing goals in life. Saadi wanted to move to a more developed settlement, away from the keep, while Gnarsh wanted to expose their children to a more authentic orcish upbringing. Not wanting to separate the children from their mother, Gnarsh left in the night, but Ubada followed him. As far as Lukazra knows, Ubada is still living with Gnarsh, having sought out an orcish tribe. Following the departure of her husband, Saadi moved herself and Lukazra north to Oighear Cósta, getting a job working the harbour. Saadi was harsh on her son, eventually driving Lukazra away. Moving across the short stretch of water to Reoite Spuaic. Taking advantage of his hard half-orc nature, Lukazra set himself up as a guide for the heroes wishing to venture up the peaks of the island. He soon began to admire the paladins, clerics and other knightly figures, setting himself the quest of becoming a knight himself. Already naturally proficient with the spear, a useful weapon when climbing the peaks of Reoite Spuaic, he began practising day and night to hone his skill. It was on one of his training missions that he came across a wounded figure. Helping the woman back to Reoite Spuaic, she was immensely grateful for him saving her life, so gifted him two items; her pike and a family artefact; an alleged piece of the Shattered Crown. As Lukazra held the piece of the crown in his hands, the myths and legends of the Nevermore King came to mind. Tales of knightly quests, heroes battling evil, and most of all the ability for the crown to grant wishes. This could be the path to the one thing Lukazra wished for more than anything; to become a knight. Setting out from his home, Lukazra went in search of any leads that could take him to more crown shards. That's when he came across the rumour of an adventurer by the name of Elsa selling a shard. Word had it that she'd be at the Crossroads Inn, so Lukazra set off to meet with her... Present Lukazra arrived at the Crossroads Inn, meeting the bard Baelfire and the wizard Freya in the process. The three agreed to work together to in obtaining the shards, fighting the Dark Jesters in the process. During his adventures, he's made a friend of the paladin Andros of the Knights Repentant, one of the last surviving members of the order. On a mission with Andros Lukazra was wounded by a Dark Jester, contracting the 'Kings Blessing'. Ignoring the spreading infection, eventually Lukazra had to come to terms that he was in great peril. With the help of his new ally Gráinne, the four heroes went off in search of a cure for Lukazra. Eventually they sought the help of the Coven of the Crooked Shack, Baelfire paying a hefty price to cure his friend. After rescuing the knight Ser Bradford from enthrallment by the druid Belak, Lukazra was gifted the knights sword along with a mysterious message. Having died and been resurrected, the knights oath was ended and the sword no longer spoke to him. Maybe it would speak to Lukazra Future Write Lukazra's goals here. * Trinket of the Wise Woman - Something with anvils, forges and being angry/rage filled. Category:Kingslayers of Darkwater